Flower pots provide a convenient means for growing a variety of useful and decorative greenery in portable, reusable containers. In the homes of those with small children or pets, however, the spillage of soil from potted plants and the destruction of fragile plant tissues can be a perpetual problem.
Prior art potted plant accessories have assisted in regulating air, sun and water (U.S. Pat. No. 5,398,443 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,192), or supported decorative mulch dressing (U.S. Pat. No. 5,150,867). Prior devices which prevent spillage of soil from an overturned flower pot, such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,403,443, are not presently adaptable for the growth of other than centrally stalked plant varieties. Conventional planter accessories do not provide adequate adaptability for plants of varying trunk and limb profiles.
What is needed is a potted plant protector device that provides support and protection from the environment, and that has the capacity to be used on a wide variety of plants. What is needed is a flexible plant protector that can be easily installed upon and removed from existing potted plants.